


Teaser 2 : The Skull

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: This is teaser 2 of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roleplay.
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Kudos: 4





	Teaser 2 : The Skull

_The town's festival was just starting, the streets were bustling with life as the townsfolk completed some last minute preparations. No one noticed a short plume of smoke float up from a darkened alleyway and disappear into the nearly cloudless sky. Cold white eyes watched from the shadows as people rushed about in the morning sunshine. The Skull had time to kill. He and his brother knew the plan._

_When the parade started, that's when the whole town would be distracted, leaving the bank an easy target._


End file.
